Tsundere
( ) is a Japanese character development process which describes a person who is initially cold and even hostile towards another person before gradually showing their warm side over time. The word is derived from the terms , meaning to turn away in disgust, and meaning to become 'lovey dovey'. Originally found in Japanese bishōjo games, the word is now part of the otaku moe phenomenon, reaching into other media such as maid cafes, anime, manga, novels, and even mass media. The term was made popular in the game Kimi ga Nozomu Eien. Terminology Like nekomimi, tsundere is considered a moe-inspiring character trait. The concept has received increasing attention in Japan, with a tsundere cafe opened in Akihabara"In Tokyo's Akihabara district there is already reportedly a "tsundere cafe", and the word "tsunderera", which resembles the Japanese for "Cinderella" in katakana, was nominated for a prize in the 2006 fashionable word awards, indicating that "tsundere" culture may become more prominent in the future." February 2, 2007, "Toymaker introduces portable TV with harsh audio guidance that gradually gets kinder" in the Mainichi Times. and tsundere-themed products released (like Tomy Co.'s portable television set),"Toy manufacturer Tomy Co. has come up with the world's first "tsundere" portable television set, which gives audio guidance with a harsh voice that gradually becomes kinder as the user gets used to the set....'Tsundere' is a word for a type of feminine personality that is initially uptight and cold, and then kind and loving. It is well known among Japan's otaku community, and ranks in popularity with the word 'moe', which signifies an enthusiasm or fetish for something, especially in connection with anime." February 2, 2007, Mainichi and the concept increasingly reflected in recent anime, from an extended discussion of the meaning of the concept and its origin on the Internet in Lucky Star's Lucky Channel segment to merchandise for The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya classifying the characters according to tsundere-ness. Another accepted definition of tsundere is a girl who has a combative attitude toward others but is also kind on the inside. She usually plays out as having an attitude toward the main character, usually a male, and often criticizing him in one way or another, but as the series progresses she eventually warms up to him or falls in love with him. Comiket organiser Ichikawa Koichi has described Lum Invader of Urusei Yatsura as being both the source of moe and the first tsundere. Other anime & manga featuring tsundere include The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Love Hina, Naruto, Genshiken, Toradora!, Kagami Hiiragi of Lucky Star, Hitagi Senjōgahara of Bakemonogatari, and Saber of Fate/stay night. Characters that are not strictly classified as tsundere can also exhibit tsundere-like traits, such as Holo of Spice and Wolf. Rie Kugimiya is considered a voice actress who specializes in tsundere characters. Kugimiya has voiced such characters as Shana from Shakugan no Shana, Louise from The Familiar of Zero, Taiga from Toradora! and Nagi from Hayate the Combat Butler. The Germany character from the bishonen series Hetalia: Axis Powers is portrayed as being tsundere, and is paired with a "loveable loser" in Italy. Tsundere has become a common theme in maid cafes. See also *Yandere Notes References Further reading *Togashi, J. (2009) Tsundere expression case study - of a tsundere attribute and the verbalization concerned (Japanese) Daito Bunka University Category:Moe Category:Female stock characters in anime and manga de:Tsundere es:Tsundere fr:Tsundere ko:츤데레 it:Tsundere ms:Tsundere ja:ツンデレ no:Tsundere pt:Tsundere ru:Цундэрэ th:ซึนเดเระ uk:Цундере zh:傲嬌